10am Phone Call
by Resonance of Fate
Summary: Harry insisted they have a phone simply so the children knew how to use one. He never expected to get a call from Dudley, and he never expected him to be asking for advice on if he should be sending his son to Hogwarts.


Disclaimer: None of it is mine. I simply made a name and look for Dudley's wife because I didn't know what it would be, but I don't claim her either.

Summary: Harry insisted they have a phone simply so the children knew how to use one. He never expected to get a call from Dudley, and he never expected him to be asking for advice on if he should be sending his son to Hogwarts.

Rating: K+

Pairings: cannon

Warnings: I don't think there are any. If you think I need to put one down let me know.

10 a.m. Phone Call

It wasn't long after James said his first words that Harry remembered Ron's phone call to the Dursley's their first summer away from Hogwarts. This small thought kept bothering him until finally he talked to Ginny about buying a phone. He knew there would be more owls visiting him than phone calls coming through, but he wanted his children to be able to survive in the Muggle world. Ginny agreed readily, adding that Hermione had already bought one to teach Ron.

On a whim he gave Dudley his number in the next Christmas card he sent his cousin, not that he ever expected any of the Dursleys to call him.

But that's exactly what happened years later one Saturday morning in early August. At 10:01 a.m. the phone rang. Harry, who had decided a second cup of tea sounded good, placed the mug on the counter before walking into the hallway. He stared at the contraption, sitting on its small desk in the hallway between the entryways to the kitchen and living room.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten how it works," Ginny commented, leaning against the kitchen door frame. She had picked up Harry's half full tea and took a sip as Harry finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, Potter residence."

"Harry, its Dudley."

Harry made a small 'err' noise in the back of his throat, causing Ginny to raise her eyebrows slightly. "Hey, Dudley. How's it going?" Ginny's eyebrows rose even further.

"Um, look Harry, I know it's strange, me just calling you out of the blue like this, but I need your help."

Harry paused again. He and Dudley exchanged Christmas cards, and sometimes their children would play together. Things between them weren't perfect, but they were definitely better than what they had been. Still, Harry would never have predicted this. Not that he'd been reading tea leaves lately, so he might have missed something. That didn't mean he was about to turn his cousin away. If Dudley was asking for his help then he was unquestionably in a situation.

"Of course. What's the matter?"

There was a slight pause. "Do you mind if we meet up to talk about it. It seems strange to talk about it over the phone."

"Sure, Dudley." He said it without hesitation. He was in what Luna had termed his Gryffindor mode.

"Great." There was a hint of relief in Dudley's voice, but when he spoke again the tension was back. They made arrangements to meet at Dudley's in a couple hours, where Becky, Dudley's wife, would make him lunch while they discussed whatever was troubling the Dursley family.

The whole time Ginny had been listening to Harry's side of the conversation. When he hung up the phone and turned to her she kissed his cheek. "You're lucky I'm already taking the boys to the Burrow today."

Harry smirked and kissed her, taking the tea cup from her hand. He knew she wasn't really mad at him. She could never be mad at him when he went to help someone. He took a sip of tea, or tired to but found that Ginny had finished it off. Ginny gave him an innocent look to which Harry just rolled his eyes before walking back to the kitchen to make himself yet another cup of tea.

/

Harry had to say he liked Dudley's wife. She was a plump blonde woman with a sweet demeanor and the patience of a saint. She was also an amazing cook who knew how to subtly manipulate Dudley's diet so that he ate healthy. It was her sweet smile and offer of sandwiches that made him feel welcome.

When he arrived Dudley had answered the door. Whatever this was about Harry could see it physically affecting his cousin. He had followed his cousin into the dining room, where Vernon and Petunia were already sitting at the table. Harry had stopped short at the looks on their faces. Vernon seemed torn between anger and exhaustion. Petunia sat there tight lipped, clutching Vernon's larger hand with her thin one under the table. When Harry realized those feelings were not directed at him, he walked over to the chair beside Petunia and sat down.

A few minutes later Becky brought out lunch. Petunia did not touch her portion, while Vernon and Dudley ate slower than Harry thought possible for them. Becky was the only one who seemed unaffected by the situation.

"What's going on, Dudley?" Harry wished he hadn't sounded so defensive.

Dudley seemed to gulp before reaching into his pocket and producing an envelope. The wax seal was broken but Harry would know it anywhere. This was a Hogwarts letter. It was addressed to Dudley's oldest son.

Harry stared at it for a moment, pulling the letter out to read the familiar welcome, even though he already knew what it would say. Well, this certainly explained the Dursley's mood.

He continued to stare at the letter, pretending to read it to give himself time to collect his thoughts. He was aware of the other four staring at him. Even Becky seemed a little nervous now.

Finally Harry handed back the letter. Dudley took it with shaking hands.

"Are you going to send him?"

"Of course not!" Vernon snapped.

"Dad, enough," Dudley said sharply. This was clearly a conversation that they'd gone through multiple times. "This decision is mine and Becky's, not yours."

"We wanted to talk to you about it," Becky said, distracting the two men before a fight could get underway. "Dudley told me you went to this school." Harry knew she was deliberately avoiding the words magic or wizard. As sweet as Becky was she loved normality as much as the Dursleys. This had to be unnerving for her.

"What do you want to know about it?"

Vernon's jaw was tight as he fought not to speak again.

Dudley shared a look with his wife before answering. "I know it's dangerous for him not to be trained; I don't want him going around blowing people up whenever he gets mad."

Out of the corner of his eye Harry saw Petunia place her other hand on Vernon's arm, trying to keep him calm.

"But, Harry, the things that happened to you." Dudley shook his head. "You had nightmares all the time. And then we had to move. I'm not going to send my son to some place where he's going to be in danger all the time."

Harry leaned back in his chair. He looked only at Dudley when he spoke. "There are dangers at Hogwarts. But there are also dangers in the Muggle world. They're different, but they're still there. Despite that, I couldn't think of a safer place than Hogwarts.

"All those nightmares, all that running, they were because of Voldemort. They were because he wanted _me_ dead. He's gone now."

"And what's to stop someone from rising to power like he did?" Petunia's voice was neutral, but Harry could tell she was struggling with the worry she had for her grandson.

Harry turned to her. He didn't know it, but he slipped back into Gryffindor mode. "Because there are people like Kingsley, Ron, and myself making sure that doesn't happen." Petunia seemed to relax a little at that.

Harry turned back to his cousin. "If you send your son to Hogwarts then he'll be able to function in both the Muggle and Wizarding worlds. I know this is a tough decision for you."

Dudley said nothing and silence stretched on again, but this time the tension wasn't so thick.

"You know," Harry said softly, "my son starts Hogwarts this year as well. We're going to Diagon Alley next weekend to buy James's school things. Since your son received an invitation of Hogwarts you are allowed to come with him to look for his school things as well. You could come with us, that way you have someone with you who can show you around."

Dudley and Becky shared a look again before Dudley turned back to his cousin. He was smiling slightly. "That might be a good idea."

Harry smirked back. "Well, you can always call me after you discuss it."

"Right." Dudley nodded. "Harry, thank you."

/

Ginny was waiting for him when he came home. She seemed anxious, but it flowed out of her when Harry walked in with a confident stride and bent down to kiss her.

"How did it go?" she asked when he pulled away.

"Well, we might have some company when we go to Diagon Alley next week."

"Oh?"

"I feel like a cuppa right now. Do you want one?"

Ginny followed him into the kitchen. "Yes, and then I want you to tell me what happened."

Harry gave a dramatic sigh. "If I must."

"Yes, you must."

/

Okay, I would just like to say, I was not a fan of HarryxGinny. Then I wrote this and they just seemed to flow so well it made me smile. Hope you enjoyed it!

And once again I'm writing fanfiction when I need to be asleep.


End file.
